Thoughts Can Kill
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Just some pointless smut that I felt like writing...ItaDei. No one likes my stories with plotline anyway, like Property...


**A/N: My friend on another site requested this…and I had nothing better to do than write pointless smut, but no one likes my stories with PLOT anyway…on with the smut!!!**

Deidara looped his arms around Itachi's neck, kissing up against him eagerly. "Please?"

Itachi sighed, sliding his arms around Deidara's waist. "You and I both know we both have stuff to do…"

"So?" Deidara whined. "You can be seme…"

Itachi sighed. Deidara was really cute begging, and he _did_ kind of want to grab him, throw him against the wall, and fuck him senseless…"Fine, if you really want to, I guess I could take a little detour…" He let his voice trail off into a whisper, and Deidara pressed his lips to Itachi's, cutting off the rest of Itachi's sentence. Itachi pulled back and gave Deidara a warning swat across the mouth.

"If we're doing this, I'm on top. No matter what," Itachi hissed. "Under no circumstances are you to do anything I do not tell you to do. Got it?"

Deidara sighed. "Whatever makes you happy."

Itachi smirked. "That's better," he purred, running a hand through Deidara's blonde ponytail. "Kiss me, you fool," he murmured, and Deidara leaned forward, teasing him with his slow pace.

"What movie was that from?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Itachi returned, and Deidara shrugged.

"From the sound of it, that director knew art," Deidara said, and proceeded to give Itachi a soft, chaste kiss. Itachi gripped Deidara's shoulders and slammed him into the wall, making sure to grind their hips together as painfully as possible. The responses Itachi were getting were priceless; no other lover had ever been this vocal with him. Deidara would give him just the right amount of pants, groans, and screams to satisfy Itachi's every satanic pleasure. And, even better, he would always do whatever Itachi told him to.

"Mmmm…Itachi…"

"What?" Itachi broke away from Deidara, but just barely; in the meantime, he began pushing his hands underneath Deidara's cloak, pushing it off his shoulders to drop to the ground.

"Do I have to wait for you to tell me to do something?"

Itachi smirked against Deidara's neck, gently nipping at the skin. "Not necessarily."

"Good."

Suddenly, Deidara's hands were all over Itachi, shoving his cloak aside and biting greedily at his chest with the mouths on his palms. Itachi smiled as he felt his shirt leaving his body, and let Deidara finish with him before yanking repeating the process on the other. Both half-fishnet shirts had been discarded by now, and Itachi had taken Deidara into his arms again, kissing him hard and biting at his lover's lower lip. Itachi lapped at the blood, satisfied with the groan Deidara offered him. Deidara wrapped one leg around Itachi's waist, and Itachi slipped one hand into the waistband of Deidara's black leather pants, the other holding the missing-nin's ponytail to keep him relatively still. Deidara reached up and tugged the tie from Itachi's own ponytail, letting the Uchiha's black locks fall into their faces.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi hissed, breaking the kiss. Deidara shrugged. "Well, then, I don't know either," Itachi continued, and gave Deidara's pants-and boxers-a strong yank towards the floor. Deidara smiled.

"Finally, we get serious."

Itachi pulled off his own pants and crushed Deidara into the wall again. The blonde moaned in pain and pleasure; the feel of Itachi against him was one he never tired of, and it felt good to have the insane Uchiha all to himself at times.

Itachi pulled back, and Deidara smiled.

"Even more serious, un?"

Itachi pushed three fingers into Deidara's mouth with the command, "Suck."

Deidara slowly began to work his mouth around the fingers, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting. Itachi smiled; his perfect little fuck would do whatever he told him to. Deidara was now running his hands over Itachi's hard, toned chest, and Itachi was enjoying every minute of it. He trailed his free hand down to caress the sensitive skin of Deidara's inner thighs, and moving higher up produced a stifled moan from his lover. Deidara never stopped sucking on Itachi's fingers, though; he would never disobey the Uchiha, ever. First of all, he loved him; second of all, Itachi would probably kill him if he did.

Itachi pulled his fingers from Deidara's mouth and used his other hand to lift Deidara's legs over his hips. Deidara took the hint and tightened his legs around Itachi's waist, and Itachi smiled. Again; his lover would always obey him.

"This might hurt," he murmured, but Deidara only purred in return.

"I wouldn't care if you did it rough," he said softly, and Itachi smiled.

"Well, maybe I should."

"Later…I'm not in the mood for it today."

"Then I'm not either."

Deidara squirmed as the first finger entered his passage. It felt weird, but it was not painful-yet. He knew Itachi wasn't anywhere near finished, and he couldn't wait for it to really get started.

The second finger was added, and Deidara whined in discomfort. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and buried his face in the Uchiha's neck. It still wasn't painful, but it was damn uncomfortable! Itachi scissored his fingers, and Deidara whined again.

"You okay?" Itachi asked, stopping his movement. "I don't want to hurt you…"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'm okay…"

Itachi pulled himself away from Deidara, picked him up, and carried him to the bed in the corner. Itachi kicked the door shut and locked it, just in case. Deidara immediately lay back, and Itachi slowly crawled over him.

"Better?"

Deidara nodded, and Itachi pushed his fingers into the blonde again. Deidara set his legs on Itachi's shoulders and lifting his hips, giving Itachi more room to move. Itachi added the third finger without hesitation now, and Deidara gave a long, low moan of pleasure. Itachi stretched his fingers up, and Deidara could tell he was searching for the one spot everyone had-the one spot that would make them spazz.

And, having done this many times before, Itachi found it quite easily.

Deidara groaned and arched his back, feeling Itachi brushing up against his prostate. Itachi smirked and pulled his fingers out, leaving Deidara panting and whining. He moved forward, positioning his hips directly above Deidara's.

The first blow was a surprise to Deidara; he couldn't help it: he screamed in pain and bucked his weight against Itachi. Itachi stilled for a moment, gently placing his lips over Deidara's to calm him down. Deidara's panting and whimpering slowly faded, and Itachi raised his hips, almost drawing himself completely from Deidara, before bursting forth again. With every stroke, the slightly shorter Deidara was rocked forward, and Itachi could feel his lips absorbing most of Deidara's screams of pain and pleasure…and utter submission. He owned the missing-nin, and he wanted to make that very clear to Deidara. Itachi was his master; he served no other. Itachi completely dominated Deidara, and they both knew it. Deidara was a passive person, and Itachi was a dominative one. He took great advantage of Deidara on occasion, and half the time he almost thought that deep down, Deidara hated him for it. But then the blonde would embrace him, kiss him, hold him tightly and tell him how much he missed his touch and only wanted to please him-and as Itachi pulled himself out of Deidara with one last thrust, he smiled to himself, knowing that these fears were groundless. He moved even further forward and pushed his now-hard arousal into Deidara's mouth.

"Suck."

Deidara wordlessly, and without question, did as he was told. Itachi groaned from pleasure; he loved Deidara no end, and it was probably only for this reason: he allowed dominance. And now, even in submission, Deidara was adorable, working his mouth around Itachi so he would get the most out of whatever Deidara gave him. Itachi took advantage of this again, emptying himself into Deidara's mouth. Deidara took it all without complaint; if anything, he enjoyed it more than Itachi. Itachi finished and pulled himself out of Deidara's mouth, collapsing next to him on the bed.

"You…" he panted, sitting up with a bit of difficulty. "You are definitely…the best lover in the entire world."

Deidara smiled and curled up against Itachi's chest, tucking his head into Itachi's neck. "Anything to make you happy, Itachi-sama."

Itachi smirked and wrapped the sheets around Deidara's body and took him into his lap. "Thank you."

Deidara nodded and closed his eyes. Itachi always thanked him; for what, he was never sure, since Itachi had many things to thank him for, but he would always accept it without question. He liked to think that maybe-just maybe-he owned a bit of Itachi at these times. Itachi would probably just kill him for those thoughts-but ehy, they always said…

Thoughts can kill.

**A/N: Ah, yes…beautiful smut!! I am sated for a while, but some smut will probably come up in Used again sometime soon. Anyway, I must depart for tonight, as it is very late. It's short, but oh well...Good night, my faithful yaoi lovers, and please review!!!!**


End file.
